


Knew You Were Trouble

by itsabravenewworld



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabravenewworld/pseuds/itsabravenewworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompt: What happens when your best friend is nothing like they seem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knew You Were Trouble

“Hunter!” Sebastian said, kicking the door to their dorm room shut and fumbling with the bags held in his hands. “I got us ice cream and new frozen pizzas and for once I could buy something other than Ramen for this week,” he stopped talking when he didn’t see his best friend in their room and decided to just set the bags on top of their bed and begin taking the cartons of ice cream and transporting them into their mini-fridge.   
  
The shower was running, and Sebastian figured Hunter was in there, so when he finished putting the frozen food away, he bustled into the bathroom to pee.   
  
He slowly opened the door just a bit, making sure Hunter was actually inside the shower, or at least covered before he stepped inside.   
  
When he blinked his eyes open once, and again, he immediately closed the door and stepped back. He collapsed onto the bed and kept blinking, hoping that he was imagining things or that he was going crazy or anything else than what he had just seen.   
  
Hunter stepped out of the shower just a few seconds later, feeling fresh and amazing from the warmth of the water. He sighed, knowing that the blood would not easily wipe out of the tiling of the floor, and that he would have to go out and buy a brand new bottle of bleach to clean it up. He would have to block off the bathroom again just so Sebastian wouldn’t know, he could maybe put a sock on the doorknob and he could have more time.   
  
He stepped out of the bathroom, stepping over Blaine’s paled and bloody corpse, doing a little skip, and stopped dead at the sight of Sebastian sitting on his bed, looking sick and shaking.   
  
“S-Sebastian?” Hunter stepped forward, trying to act ignorant. Maybe he didn’t even see, he probably just saw a dog get hit by a car or something-   
  
His frantic hopes were shattered when Sebastian jumped away, his hair whipping to the side with the force. Sebastian’s eyes met his, terrified and now strangely less calm than they had been before. Hunter moved again, and Sebastian rushed to the door, looking just ready to scream.   
  
 ** _“He-_** ” His ear shattering shriek broke off when Hunter raced up behind him, and kicked the half-open door closed, knocking them both to the ground with a hand over Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian writhed furiously under his grip, attempting to bite his hand and succeeding, drawing blood, and Hunter hissed.   
  
“Seb,  _Christ_ , just, just  _listen_!” Sebastian just jerked over and over, attempting to free himself from Hunter’s grip as they wrestled on the floor. “Don’t make- don’t make this hard Seb! I don’t want to hurt you, please stop.”   
  
After fighting for longer, Sebastian eventually slumped, like an animal caught in a cage for too long, giving up. Hunter slowly let him go, surprised when Sebastian didn’t make to run away again. He slumped against their door, breathing hard and erratically from Hunter’s hand covering his mouth.   
  
“What,” came out with a puff of his breath, and he waited, clamping his eyes closed, unable to continue for a good few seconds. “Why- what the _fuck_ Hunter?”  Hunter lowered his gaze, feeling ashamed for the first time since he’s started this- killing. He definitely hadn’t wanted Sebastian to find out, but it was unavoidable actually.“Hunt- why did you, why Blaine? You’re just- you’re killing people, you killed  _Blaine_ ,” he said, like he couldn’t believe it, which was probably true.   
  
“Seb,” Hunter spoke passionately, moving to stroke a newly clean and blood-free hand down Sebastian’s arm. “Listen, Blaine was- he was just. Just in the way for me, it wasn’t done to hurt you- I  _wouldn’t_  purposely- I lov-”  
  
“How the fuck does that make it better?” Sebastian didn’t look scared anymore, he looked furious. “Blaine was my friend, my best friend. You killed him because of some fucking issue you have with me or something, what the  _fuck_.”   
  
Hunter gasped quietly, low enough that Sebastian didn’t hear him, an extremely dangerous noise. “Your best friend?”  His heart felt like it was shattering at the disgusted look sent his way.   
  
“Yes!” Sebastian screamed, standing. “You were my best friend, but I- you, God, I feel fucking  _sick_.” Hunter went to speak,  but Sebastian was suddenly socking him straight in the face and his vision went black as he felt his body falling to the hard floor.   
  
~~~~  
  
“Yes sir,” the voice spoke over the roaring in Hunter’s ears. “That’s him.”   
  
His body was lifted up by two strong pairs of hands, and Hunter knew he could fight back easily, overpower them, but he didn’t. He let himself be taken away, opening his eyes, looking at Sebastian, his only and best friend, and mouthing _I’m sorry_.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh I actually didn't really understand the prompt so I wrote this. Sorry, I don't usually stink this much, I was bored. But reviews are still welcome!


End file.
